Field
The present disclosure relates to organic electroluminescent displays and, more particularly, to bottom emission type organic electroluminescent displays.
Description of the Related Technology
Generally, an organic electroluminescent display includes an anode, an organic light emitting layer disposed on the anode, and a cathode disposed on the organic light emitting layer. The organic electroluminescent display may display an image using light generated from the organic light emitting layer. Organic electroluminescent displays may be categorized as top emission type organic electroluminescent displays or bottom emission type organic electroluminescent displays. In the top emission type organic electroluminescent display, the light generated from the organic light emitting layer may be transmitted through the cathode and then may be outputted to an external system. In the bottom emission type organic electroluminescent display, the light generated from the organic light emitting layer may be reflected by the cathode and then may be outputted to the external system. Thus, the cathode of the bottom emission type organic electroluminescent display includes a conductive material for reflecting light.